Laser Tag
by Grimmster Girl
Summary: Barney and Robin were supposed to spend the night at MacLaren's with their friends, but Barney has other plans. Set about a year after Barney and Robin's wedding.


Laser Tag

 **A/N: Hi friends! I haven't written in ages, and when I got the idea for this story I just had to write and post it! This is my first HIMYM fanfiction so I hope you enjoy this short fluffy piece. (Obviously I don't own HIMYM or any of its characters.)**

"C'mon, hurry up Barney! We're supposed to meet the group at MacLaren's in twenty!" Robin called hopelessly to their bedroom where her husband had been getting dressed for the past thirty-two minutes. She was standing in their kitchen digging through the fridge trying to find a chocolate bar. Pulling out the last Hershey's bar, Robin gave satisfied smile before yelling, "The cab ride to the bar is twenty-two minutes Barney! We're going to be late!"

Robin walked toward the door to the apartment, irritated with her husband's desire to always dress his best, when it only took her less than twenty minutes to get ready to go out. She stopped next to the couch, gave her candy bar a kiss and whispered, "I've missed you."

"Have you missed me?" a gruff voice came from behind her. Surprised by his sudden entrance, Robin jerked around to find her husband standing just inches away from her.

"Jesus Barney!" She screeched. "You have got to stop sneaking up on me like that! You're lucky I didn't punch you in the stomach again!" She cringed, remembering the last incident that took place just weeks ago.

Barney gave his wicked grin before reaching out to put his hands on her waist. "I have one question," he started. "How come you never kiss me like that?" Barney leaned forward until his lips met Robin's and he could feel her smile against the kiss before pulling away.

"We're gonna be late, let's go!" She insisted, pulling towards the door, but Barney caught her hand in his own.

"Oh yeah!" He interjected happily. "I forgot to tell you, slight change in plans!" Robin gave him a 'seriously jackass?' look before he continued, unfazed. "Tonight we're going to play laser tag!"

"Really?" She questioned, her face turning expressionless.

"I know! Awesome! Right?" Barney bounced up and down giddily, but upon not receiving the reaction he had hoped for prompted once more, "Right?"

"No, not awesome! We're meeting the gang at MacLaren's tonight, Barney!" Robin responded, irritated with her husband's typical antics.

"Oh, yeah! I rescheduled with them for tomorrow night! So tonight is all about you and me and laser tag!" Barney continued to smile and Robin sighed, and couldn't help but return his happy grin with one of her own. Typically she'd object to playing laser tag when they were supposed to go to the bar and drink with their friends, but she was happy he had the courtesy to reschedule and she figured there'd be enough time to drink later tonight.

"Okay fine! As long as you don't mind losing," Robin teased.

Barney gave a feigned hurt reaction and said, "We're a team Scherbatsky! Isn't that why I married you? So we'd be a team?"

"Were a team until it's just the two of us left standing," Robin moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck so that their faces were barely an inch apart. "And don't think that I'll hesitate for one second before shooting you." Her lips curled into a wicked grin not unlike the one plastered on Barney's face just moments earlier.

All Barney could manage was a mere "hot" before closing the gap between their lips. His hands slid down her back, but Robin pulled away once more before he reached dangerous territory. "C'mon!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him unwillingly toward the door. "We've got laser tag to play!"

Barney gave a pouting look and whined, "You're gonna leave me hanging Sherbatsky? Can't we finish what we started and then head out?"

"So you can take another 34 minutes to get ready?" She scoffed in response, shaking her head decisively. "Uh-uh. Plus I am hungry and would like to enjoy this chocolate bar before it completely melts in my hand." Robin waved the chocolate bar in his face to accentuate her point.

Barney gave one more devious smile and tried, "I know some things we could do with melted chocolate if you follow me," He tugged at her hand in the opposite direction.

"First of all, ew? That's just weird," Robins eyebrows were scrunched in that way they do when Barney suggests some weird sex thing and he couldn't help but think that she looked especially hot when she was irritated with him. "And second," she continued, "we are going to laser tag right this second and I will eat my candy bar in peace in the cab, and you are not allowed to distract me until I am finished." Robin dragged him out through the door of their apartment before he could say another word.

In the cab, Robin made sure she took her sweet time enjoying the Hershey's bar while letting out the occasional moan of happiness just to mess with her husband. She looked over to her left to catch Barney's eyes for a moment before he quickly looked away. Robin gave a small smile, knowing she had Barney in the palm of her hand. When it came Robin, he was screwed.

When she finished eating she set the wrapper down next to her on the seat. Robin patted Barney's leg and whispered, "good boy". Seeing this as his cue, he scooted over to the middle seat and immediately took his wife's face in his hands, their lips crashing together and his tongue invading her mouth. He smiled a little and pulled back, "You taste like chocolate" he whispered before his mouth collided with hers once more.

They made out for the duration of the cab ride to laser tag, oblivious to the outside world, before a knock on the divider brought them back to reality. "Here," came an annoyed voice from the front. Robin muttered an apology and stepped out of the cab, and Barney left an extra large tip. He couldn't help but notice the bright pink color of her cheeks when they headed inside.

* * *

They were both on their 'A' game tonight. Granted they were playing against a bunch of 12 year old boys, but they were on a roll. Robin, keeping a close eye on the numbers around them beginning to dwindle, noted when there were only three opponents left. She pressed her back against Barney's, and felt a strange wave of deja vu from the first time they played laser tag together at the same place. It didn't last long though, as she took out two more and Barney got the last one.

"C'mon," she whispered. "I saw two more back there," Robin lied, and pointed in the direction behind them. She grabbed his hand, pulling him into a small crevice in the wall so that they were pressed up almost fully against each other.

Now was her chance. She leaned forward so that her lips were right next to his ear. "Need a 30 second break?" She whispered as seductively as she could, cringing slightly at her own words. Luckily he didn't notice, and being Barney, his body answered for him. He pressed his body against hers so her back was fully against the wall. His lips met hers insistently and she let out a small moan in response. Robin let herself indulge in the kiss for about thirty seconds, before deciding she better make her move or she'd lose her opportunity. She fumbled slightly in an attempt to free her laser tag gun from the holster at her hip. Fortunately he didn't seem to notice her movement as his lips began to move down to her neck and to her collarbone.

Finally freeing the gun, Robin carefully moved her arm around to the side of him. She had one chance to hit him. If she missed he would hear the noise her gun made and foil her plan.

 _One, two, three_. Robin counted in her head before pulling the trigger and hitting the target on the side of his vest. Barney recognized the sound immediately, and pulled away from her, and upon looking down, his mouth dropped. His vest which was now flashing red.

"Gotcha," Robin maneuvered herself out of the crevice and gave victory smirk. His mouth remained wide as he looked back up at his wife. "Sorry, Stinson. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

"You minx!" Robin's grin only grew wider.

"C'mon, I'm buying victory pretzels." She marched victoriously toward the food court.

"This isn't over Scherbatsky!" He called after her. Their relationship was competitive in nature, and if he couldn't win laser tag, he'd make sure to get her back tonight when they were engaging in other fun activities.


End file.
